unwanted
by mangagakaz
Summary: NEW FIC! Yuffie is being forced to marry. what does Leon have to say about this....


MG: Yeah, I'm back so I thought I should post a new story. I'll be updating 'the new girl', 'demon jewel' and Posting 'the very worst part of you 2.' I'm so excited!!

Angry mob: (throws cans) JUST WRITE!!

MG: The angry mob is still around.

……………………………………………………….

Leon held the white stallion's reins and steered the galloping horse in the right direction over the vast grasslands. Clutching his waist Yuffie hung on for dear life. She was highly uncomfortable.

Her silk blood red kimono hung open revealing her milky legs and thighs. She was also bare foot and her left shoulder was bare. The wind blew her long ebony hair wildly out of its neat bun. She looked like a half-dressed geisha.

Leon peeked at her and grinned. She wasn't aware of how beautiful she looked. She had to be his that's why they had to leave. Run away forever….

…

(early on)

"YUFFIE KISURAGI!!" _'Oh no,'_ Yuffie stared at the strange men that had been following her through town. They seemed so familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

The two strange men where dressed in all black clad ninja apparel. They wore black spandex shirts with fishnet over their arms and sashes around their waist. Masks were pulled over their necks, mouth and nose and their eyes peered at her.

"Hey guys," she chuckled nervously, "Do I know you?" One of the ninjas with a mop of auburn hair and deep brown eyes looked shocked, "Princess! You don't remember me?! Yaki."

"Yaki?" Yuffie blinked, "and what about you?" Yuffie pointed at other man. "Princess," The ninja bowed, "I'm Jina." "That's a girly name," Yuffie giggled but then he glared at her.

"I am a girl," Jina growled. Yuffie gasped. Jina had her long navy hair pulled into a ponytail that fell to her mid-back. Her chestnut skin was covered with freckles and she narrowed her cerulean eyes. Yuffie noticed Jinas chest was bind down.

"Yaki and jina… nope those names don't ring a bell," Yuffie spun on her heels, "guess I'll be going." The names didn't ring a bell but the uniforms did. "Princess, we were sent by King Godo," Yaki bowed again, "you have received letters haven't you?"

Yuffie sucked in air, she had received her fathers letters. And she didn't like their contents. She reached into her white vest and pulled out a small smoke bomb. She hurled the bomb to the ground and hid in the wispy smoke.

Yaki and jina had expected her to do that. Yaki appeared behind Yuffie grabbing her arms and pulling her hands behind her back. Yuffie yelped and tried to break free. "Your father said you would try to pull this stunt," Yaki whispered in her ear.

Jina appeared in the smoke in front of them. "LET ME GO!!!!" Yuffie whined and kicked her legs. "YUFFIE!" A force knocked Jina to the ground and it's way to Yaki. The smoke still didn't clear out and Yaki peered through it. He reached into a small pouch that rested on his hip and pulled out a dagger.

Leons gunblade knocked the dagger from Yaki's hand. Before Yaki could blink Leon had struck him across the face and yanked Yuffie free from his grasp.

"Squall," Yuffie smiled and squeezed his hand. "Let's go," Leon pulled her through the smog into an underground tunnel.

…………………………………………………………

They entered their small house and Leon slammed the door shut behind him. "Who were those guys?" "I don't know," she lied and collapsed on the ground. "Yuffie," he warned her.

She held up both of her hands, 'I swear." "You're lying," Leon pulled her from the wooden floor. His gloved hands were planted on her shoulders and his face was dangerously close to hers. His breath was practically blowing stray pieces of hair out of her face.

"Were those guys trying to hurt you?" Leon's sweet concern for her was only annoying her. "No, and Squall stop worrying so much," she pushed his hands away.

"Yuffie," he followed her into the living room," why were they…" yuffie stuck her fingers in her ears, "la la la la can't hear you!!' She yelled to the top of her lungs. The last thing she wanted to explain to Leon was about those ninja. "YUFFIE!!"

"LALALA!!" Leon growled, "stop that." "LALA MAKE ME!!!" "Fine," Leon grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. He forced his lips over hers. Both of his hands were buried in her ebony strands. Yuffie gently nipped his lips and pulled away. "You know Squallie, that's not always going to work on me."

"Well let's see," before he could kiss her there was a loud pounding noise on the front door. Leon picked up his gunblade and hushed Yuffie. She tiptoed behind him clutching his back. "Squall there's something you need to know." "Not now yuffie," he groaned.

He yanked the door open and was prepared to fight. "Ekkk!!" The flower girl dropped her basket of flowers, "LEON!"

He lowered his weapon, "sorry." "Oh, it's just Aerith," Yuffie placed her hand over her rapid beating heart. "Why are you guys so jumpy?" Aerith scrambled to pick up her tulips.

"It's nothing," Yuffie said quickly before Leon could speak. "Yuffie," Cloud appeared beside of Aerith, "there's two people here to see you." Yuffie gasped as Yaki and Jina walked into the house.

……………………………………………………

"Well," Aerith passed out tea. Yuffie sat beside of Leon, across from Yaki and Jina. Cloud and Aerith sat to the right of everyone. Yuffie stared at her knees. "What's this about?" Leon broke the long silence.

"Squall," yuffie sighed. "The princess didn't tell you?" Yaki looked really shocked. "Princess Yuffie is to wedded soon," Jina pulled a letter from her dark sash and handed it to Leon.

He scimmed over the royal document, "married?" Yaki removed his mask so he could sip his tea. Leon noticed that Yaki had to be about Clouds age. His azure eyes met yakis brown eyes. "It was decided that when the princess turned eighteen she would be married.

"I refuse!!"Yuffie rose, "I won't marry anyone!" But king Godo," Jina started. "I won't," Yuffie huffed. "We can't return to Wutnai empty handed," Jina growled. "Yuffie married," Aerith whispered.

Yuffie's eyes pleaded with Jinas then she turned to Leon. He immediately looked away, "there 's nothing we can do." Her heart was starting to crack apart, "Squall." Did he even care? They had been seeing each other for a while and now he's going to let her be married off.

"I…I don't want to hear this," Yuffie bolted for the door. She swung the door open and ran down the street. "YUFFIE!" Leon followed her. He grabbed her arms and pinned her against the alleyway brick walls. "NO!!" She cried, "I love you! I don't want to marry anyone else."

"Yuffie," his face was close to hers again. "Don't you love me?" She sobbed. He glanced away, he didn't know the answer to that question. "Squall!!" She pushed him, "your face is the only answer I need." She started walking back to their house.

"I'll go back to Wutnai!" he followed, walking five steps behind her. "We wouldn't work any way," she said without looking at him, "you're too old, right?"

Leon staggered backwards, hurt, 'don't say that." They reached the door and she gazed at him. Tears brimmed her eyes, "when I leave I never want to see you again!"

………………………………………….

While Yaki loaded Yuffies luggage into their small carriage Yufie said her good-byes. "Who are you marrying?" Cid asked. "Some snobby prince," yuffie groaned, "I haven't even met him."

"I'm sure he's a nice man," Aerith assured her, "you'll be good together. I can't wait for the wedding!" Cloud just crossed his arms and frowned. "Well, I guess I'll be going," she jumped into the carriage.

'Wait aren't you going to wait for Leon?" Aerith asked. Jina and Yaki got into the carriage and Yuffies head bobbed out of the window. "No."

"Yuff," Aerith looked disappointed. "It's better this way," Yuffie smiled sadly. Aerith didn't know about her and Leons intimate relationship. "We'll miss you Yuffie," Aerith smiled sadly.

'I'll miss you guys too," Yuffie murmured. The carriage started down the street. _'I shouldn't have said that to him,'_ she thought_, "he didn't even say good-bye.'_

On top of one of the stores roofs Leon sat. He watched her disappear into the countryside.

…………………………………………

MG:So let me know what you guys think of this story. The later chaps will be longer and better. Review!


End file.
